Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Memorial CD Box
Ojamajo Doremi # Memorial CD Box was released on November 27, 2003. It contains all tracks featured in Ojamajo Doremi Sharp as well as music from Ojamajo Doremi Sharp: The Movie and Motto! Ojamajo Doremi: Secret of the Frog Stone. Tracklist DISC 1 Includes tracks featured on MAHO-Dou CD Collection Part 1: Soundtrack Volume 1 and MAHO-Dou CD Collection Part 3: Song Festival♪. #'Doremi # (Sharp) ga Hajimaru Yo!' (どれみ♯(しゃーぷっ)がはじまるよ！ Doremi # Begins!) #'Sate Kyou no Ohanashi wa?' (さて　今日のおはなしは？ Well, What's Today's Story?) #'Hana-chan no Mahou' (ハナちゃんの魔法 Hana-chan's Magic) #'Hana-chan wa Majo wo Akachan' (ハナちゃんは魔女の赤ちゃん Hana-chan the Baby Witch) #'Majo Isha Majoheart' (魔女医者マジョハート Witch Doctor Majoheart) #'Kumikyoku Alexander T. Oyajiide' (組曲　アレキサンドル・T・オヤジーデ Musical Selection of Alexander T. Oyajiide) #'Pretty Witchy Onpu-cchi' (プリティー・ウィッチー・おんぷっちー Pretty Witchy Onpu-cchi) #'Lifewood wa Fushigi na Ki' (ライフウッドは不思議な樹 Lifewood Is a Mysterious Tree) #'Mou Dame Atashi Kujikesou?' (もうダメ　あたし　くじけそう？ Am I Giving Up?) #'Ojamajo no Debandayo!' (おジャ魔女の出番だよ！ The Ojamajo's Turn!) #'Majokai no Joousama' (魔女界の女王さま Queen of the Witch World) #'Oshirase Dayo!' (お知らせだよ！ Notification) #'Bokutachi Elite Mahoutsukai' (僕たちはエリート魔法つかい We Are Elite Wizards) #'F wa Fujio no "F"' (Fはフジオの“F” "F" Is For Fujio) #'L wa Leon no "L"' (Lはレオンの“L” "L" Is For Leon) #'A wa Akatsuki no "A"' (Aは暁の“A” "A" Is For Akatsuki) #'T wa Tooru no "T"' (Tはトオルの“T” "T" Is For Tooru) #'Onpu-chan no Theme - Solo Version' (おんぷちゃんのテーマ・ソロバージョン Onpu-chan's Theme - Solo Version) #'Mahoutsukai no Warudakumi' (魔法つかいのわるだくみ The Wizards' Conspiracy) #'Hana-chan no Pinch' (ハナちゃんのピンチ！ Hana-chan's Pinch) #'Ojamajo Power Up! (Wreath Poron & Poppu no Shin Poron)' (おジャ魔女パワーアップ！（リースポロン＆ぽっぷの新ポロン） Ojamajo Power Up! (Wreath Poron & Pop's New Poron)) #'MAHO-Dou wa Kyou mo Oosawagi' (MAHO堂は今日も大騒ぎ MAHO-Dou Is In an Uproar Today) #'Soudayo! Zettai Daijoubu♪' (そうだよ！　ゼッタイ大丈夫♪ That's Right! Absolutely Okay♪) #'Dokidoki Wakuwaku Kurukuru Ma~ware!' (ドキドキワクワクくるくるま～われ！ Heart-Beating, Excited, Turning Around) #'Ice Cream Child (Karaoke)' (アイスクリームチャイルド（カラオケ） Ice Cream Child (Original Karaoke)) #'Mimi o Sumashite (Karaoke)' (耳をすまして（カラオケ） Listen (Original Karaoke)) #'Aruki da Sou yo (Karaoke)' (歩きだそうよ（カラオケ） Yeah, I'm on a Walk (Original Karaoke)) #'Half Point (Karaoke)' (half point （カラオケ）) DISC 2 Includes tracks featured on MAHO-Dou CD Collection Part 3: Song Festival♪. #'Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru' (おジャ魔女はココにいる The Ojamajo Are Here) #'Sora Made Jumping' (空までJumping Jumping As Far As the Sky) #'Lupinasu no Komoriuta' (ルピナスの子守唄 Lullaby of the Lupines) #'Ice Cream Child' (アイスクリームチャイルド Ice Cream Child) #'Mimi o Sumashite' (耳をすまして Listen Carefully) #'Aruki da Sou yo' (歩きだそうよ Yeah, I'm On a Walk) #'Half Point' #'Hop, Step, Pop' (ホップ・ステップ・ポップ Hop, Step, Pop) #'Tomodachi no Uta' (ともだちの唄 Friends' Song) #'Koe wo Kikasete' (声をきかせて Let Me Hear Your Voice) #'Lupinasu no Komoriuta (Doremi)' (ルピナスの子守唄（どれみ） Lullaby of the Lupines (Doremi)) #'Lupinasu no Komoriuta (Hazuki)' (ルピナスの子守唄（はづき） Lullaby of the Lupines (Hazuki)) #'Lupinasu no Komoriuta (Aiko)' (ルピナスの子守唄（あいこ） Lullaby of the Lupines (Aiko)) #'Lupinasu no Komoriuta (Onpu)' (ルピナスの子守唄（おんぷ） Lullaby of the Lupines (Onpu)) #'Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru (TV Size)' (おジャ魔女はココにいる（TVサイズ） The Ojamajo Are Here (TV Size)) #'Koe wo Kikasete (TV Size)' (声をきかせて（TVサイズ） Let Me Hear Your Voice (TV Size)) #'Sora Made Jumping (Karaoke)' (空までJumping(カラオケ) Jumping As Far As the Sky (Karaoke)) #'Tomodachi no Uta (Karaoke)' (ともだちの唄(カラオケ) Friends' Song (Karaoke)) #'Lupinasu no Komoriuta (Karaoke)' (ルピナスの子守唄(カラオケ) Lullaby of the Lupines (Karaoke)) #'Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru (Karaoke)' (おジャ魔女はココにいる(カラオケ) The Ojamajo Are Here (Karaoke)) #'Koe wo Kikasete (Karaoke)' (声をきかせて(カラオケ) Let Me Hear Your Voice (Karaoke)) DISC 3 Includes tracks featured on MAHO-Dou CD Collection Part 2: Movie Soundtrack and Audio Drama, MAHO-Dou CD Collection Solo: Doremi Harukaze, MAHO-Dou CD Collection Solo: Hazuki Fujiwara, MAHO-Dou CD Collection Solo: Aiko Senoo, and MAHO-Dou CD Collection Solo: Onpu Segawa. #'Prologue' (プロローグ Prologue) #'Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru' (おジャ魔女はココにいる The Ojamajo Are Here) #'Drama 1 - Aiko Hen 「Aisuke Onii-chan no Yubiningyou」' (ドラマ１　あいこ編　「愛介お兄ちゃんの指人形」 Drama 1 - Aiko's Story "Older Brother Aisuke's Hand Puppet") #'Drama 2 - Hazuki Hen 「Piano wo Oshiete」' (ドラマ２　はづき編　「ピアノを教えて」 Drama 2 - Hazuki's Story "Teach Piano") #'Drama 3 - Onpu Hen 「Samishikunaiyo」' (ドラマ３　おんぷ編　「さみしくないよ」 Drama 3 - Onpu's Story "Not Lonely") #'Epilogue' (エピローグ Epilogue) #'Koe wo Kikasete' (声をきかせて Let Me Hear Your Voice) #'Drama 4 - Ojamajo Cooking Returns' (ドラマ４　おジャ魔女クッキング・リターンズ Drama 4 - Ojamajo Cooking Returns) #'Mini-Drama 「Doremi no Nagga~i Ichinichi」' (ミニドラマ　「どれみのなっが～い一日」 Doremi's Lo~ng Day) #'Mini-Drama 「Hazuki no Nagai Nagai Ichinichi」' (ミニドラマ　「はづきの長い長い一日」 Hazuki's Long, Long Day) #'Mini-Drama 「Aiko no Meccha Naga~i Ichinichi」' (ミニドラマ　「あいこのめっちゃ長～い一日」 Aiko's Super Lo~ng Day) #'Mini-Drama 「Onpu no Tottemo Naga~i Ichinichi」' (ミニドラマ　「おんぷのとっても長い一日」 Onpu's Very Lo~ng Day) DISC 4 Includes tracks featured on MAHO-Dou CD Collection Part 2: Movie Soundtrack and Audio Drama and Natsu no Mahou as well as some previously unreleased music. #'Poppu na Yuuki' (ぽっぷな勇気 Pop-like Courage) #'Joōu-sama no Himitsu no Hanazono' (女王様のひみつの花園 The Queen's Secret Flower Garden) #'Doremi to Poppu no Kenka' (どれみとぽっぷのケンカ Doremi and Pop's Fight) #'Setsunai Kimochi' (切ない気もち Heart-Broken Feelings) #'Witch Queen Heart' (ウィッチー・クィーン・ハート Witch Queen Heart) #'Minna Ganbare' (みんながんばれ Everyone, Go For It!) #'Kiken na Ohana ~ Nigero Ya Nigero' (危険なお花～逃げろや逃げろ Dangerous Flower ~ Run Away) #'Doremi to Poppu no Nakanaori' (どれみとぽっぷの仲なおり Doremi and Pop's Reconciliation) #'Minna no Imouto ~ Ouchi ke Kaerou' (みんなの妹～お家へ帰ろう Everyone's Little Sister ~ Let's Return Home) #'Poppu na Yuuki (Mero Kara)' (ぽっぷな勇気（メロカラ） Pop-like Courage (Melody Karaoke)) #'Lupinasu no Komoriuta - Piano Version' (ルピナスの子守唄・ピアノソロバージョン Lullaby of the Lupines - Piano Version) #'Natsu no Mahou' (夏のまほう Summer Magic) #'Kaeru ga Hitotsu Nakya' (カエルが一つなきゃ If a Frog Cries Once) #'Mayuri no Ai Theme (Gekijou You BGM)' (「魔百合の愛のテーマ」(劇場用BGM) Mayuri's Love Theme (Theatrical BGM)) #'Kaeru ga Hitotsu Nakya (Gekijou BGM)' (カエルが一つなきゃ(劇場 Version) If a Frog Cries Once (Theatrical Version)) #'Natsu no Mahou (Original Karaoke)' (夏のまほう(オリジナルカラオケ) Summer Magic (Original Karaoke)) #'Lupinasu no Komoriuta (Another Version)' (ルピナスの子守唄(Another Version) Lullaby of the Lupines (Another Version)) #'Hop, Step, Pop (Merokara)' (ホップ・ステップ・ポップ(メロカラ) Hop, Step, Pop (Melody Karaoke)) #'Sora Made Jumping (Merokara)' (空までJumping(メロカラ) Jumping As Far As the Sky (Melody Karaoke)) #'Tomodachi no Uta (Merokara)' (ともだちの唄(メロカラ) Friends' Song (Melody Karaoke)) #'Koe wo Kikasete (Merokara)' (声をきかせて(メロカラ) Let Me Hear Your Voice (Melody Karaoke)) Category:Music